moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Commonwealth of Alterac
DISSOLVED* Gold Sovereigns * Silver Groats * Copper Pennies}} The '''Commonwealth of Alterac '''is a coalition amongst the peerage of Alterac with the purpose to establish unity and compromise amongst the independent fiefs and their lords of Alterac. The Commonwealth is "governed" by the Assembly of Alterac, the actual coalition of nobility that serves as a resource for nobility to work together and find common ground. However, the Assembly lacks any true power besides the ability to engage in foreign affairs on the behalf of the peerage. The Assembly considers itself a stewardly body, attempting to bring stability to Alterac until a heir worthy of the Alteraci crown presents themselves. History The '''Commonwealth of Alterac '''could be considered as the descendant of the Kingdom of Alterac, it occupies the same land and there is little difference between the two, save their current status and form of government. It could be argued that the Commonwealth was first born after the Ousting of Kormed Wolfheart, however the term "Commonwealth" was not used until the return of the Assembly of Alterac. Following the collapse of the Alteraci Imperium or the City State of Alterac, the whole of Alterac was left to the peerage to manage their own domains. There was no legal system, no central body of government for peerage to communicate through, or even an organized military. Alterac descended from instability to chaos, resembling the Alterac after the Second War. Yet, former Lawspeaker of Alterac, Toderick Stoneward reached out to various nobles and organized a convention in which to formulate a solution to the present state of Alterac. Toderick was a venerated figure amongst many peerage and his convention was successful. In this initial convention, The Charter of the Commonwealth of Alterac was established and the Assembly Administration appointed. Thus all domains associated with the Assembly were considered apart of the Commonwealth of Alterac. Government The Commonwealth is the confederation of various nobility throughout the Alterac Mountains. Although each of these nobility retain complete sovereignty over their individual domains, the Assembly of Alterac acts as a single legislature for each noble to address concerns or proposals for the Commonwealth as a whole. The Assembly of Alterac holds little power, it can act as a representative for the whole peerage but it can accomplish little without cooperation from the peerage. The Peerage have waived the privilege to the Assembly to act on the behalf of Peerage regarding foreign policy, regarding greater politics, military matters and trade. However, the Peerage know full well that the Assembly itself controls no armies or lands. Thus should the actions of the Assembly displease the peerage, the nobility could simply refuse to cooperate until an action to their liking is promised. Since the Commonwealth is an oligarchy, there is a range of titles that the Assembly recognizes as fit of nobility. These titles can be found throughout Alterac, although titles such a Duke are more rare than the many mountain barons. Duke The title of Duke or Duchess is a rare one in Alterac, only a small circle of the most elite of Alteraci nobility claim the title. Dukes are nobility typically with vast lands and strong individual armies. Dukes are held to high expectations by the Assembly, often taking certain positions. The few duchies within Alterac are usually consisting of land outside the heartland Alterac Mountains itself, although there are a few dukes who rule over several valleys throughout the snowy mountains. Because of this low number, the dukes are traditionally well-acquainted with one another and are usually staunch rivals. Count or Earl The titles of Count or Countess and Earl or Earless are more common than the Dukes. Counts and Earls traditionally rule over considerable domains. In Alterac, Counts and Earls usually rule over large mountain valleys. Counts and Earls are traditionally some of the most loyal and noble of peerage. They have forces of considerable strength and hold strong alliances amongst one another. Counts and Earls may not be able to amount to the wealth or strength of a duke, but when united they are stronger than any duke. Baron The title of Baron or Baroness is the most plentiful one within Alterac. Although the term 'Mountain Baron' is not an official title, it is a common term to refer to the multitude of baronies throughout Alterac that rest upon single mountains. There are baronies outside of these mountain baronies too, the well regarded, Finger Barons each rule over their individual tract of elevated land south of the Alterac Mountains. Barons are often the pawns of Dukes or Earls, only a few, such as the Finger Barons have remained free of greater influence. Lords Less common in Alterac than other kingdoms, although the title Lord can be used to refer to any noble, some lack any other title because their lands lack the requirements for baronies. These 'Fief Lords' as they are often called can rule over land as small as a single keep, these fiefs are often places of importance. Such as the South Pass, ruled over the Lord of Gallow's Corner. Of course, this title has only recently returned due to that area formerly coming under Perenolde domain many years ago. Politics As Alterac is what could be described as an oligarchy operating through a weak legislature, politics are a huge factor in daily life. There are multiple organizations, beliefs, and ideologies present in Alterac and the Assembly. Only a select few are actual organized movements, whereas others are more beliefs and ideologies that lack a united force. Large and Organized Political Movements Syndicate - The Syndicate are likely one of the most powerful and influential of organizations operating in Alterac. The Syndicate is a loose coalition of Alteraci peerage that predates the Assembly that formed following the Second War. Originally more anarchist, under the leadership of former King Aiden Perenolde, the Syndicate aimed to restore Alterac. The Syndicate made minor progress but lacked enough organization to formerly reform into a kingdom due to their leaders intent to keep the former nobility squabbling in order to prevent future usurpation. After Aiden Perenolde was captured and his heir later killed, the Syndicate lost any progress they made and descended into a more chaotic force of forces at the command of peerage, each attempting to take command. The Syndicate are often viewed as more criminal due to the nature of some of their members and the actions carried out by their organization. There are multiple Syndicate aligned peerage sitting on the Assembly. The Syndicate generally seek the return of Alterac as a kingdom under a monarch who has yet to be chosen, along with the government remaining tolerant of their criminal acts and enslavement of Orcs but are still fervently anti-Alliance. The Syndicate often do any thing they can to block the path of a future monarch. Commoners Party of Alterac/Parliamentary Industrialism - The CPA (Commoners Party of Alterac) is now apart of a larger political party known as PIM or Parliamentary Industrialism, but the CPA is still an active force in Alteraci politics. The most organized but certainly one of the smaller movements, the CPA seeks to transform Alterac into an industrialized republic. Led by Boris Polonovsky, the most active advocate for the CPA in the Assembly is Commander in Chief Rhalitra Haddinkov. Although the Assembly model is not ideal, the CPA appears content with the present form of government. Popular, Unorganized Beliefs Monarchism - Separate from the Syndicate, the idea of monarchism was strongest following the Ousting of Kormed Wolfheart. Comprised of mostly peasantry, the monarchists demanded Kormed Wolfheart to be pardoned or a new monarch be selected. Although such an idea is less popular now, there are still those who yearn for monarchy. Anarchy - After Alterac got a taste of anarchy after the Second War, there are many within Alterac who grew to love the beauty they found in chaos. Some are an offshoot of Syndicate, others simple anarchists. These people advocate for Alterac to remain in anarchy. Some Anarchists enjoy the violent chaos whereas others believe that if given time to settle, Alterac could become a peaceful, orderless land. This movement is less popular now, seeing the damage it does to the land. However, anarchist terrorist attacks do still occur but there does not appear to be a formal movement advocating for such at the time. Human Supremacy - Presently a smaller movement, there are those who believe that Alterac is a Human Kingdom and should remain so. They reject any alliance of any sort with organizations that permit non-humans and often threaten non-human refugees or settlers in Alterac. They do not so much believe all such races are inferior, although many do believe some are, namely Orcs and Ogres. However, the human supremacy movement recently gained ground with the admission of the Order of Saint Thoradin. Pro-Alliance - A more popular but unorganized movement in Alterac, there are many who forgive the Alliance for the destruction of Alterac and some who believe the Alliance is imperative for the survival of Alterac. Those who align with this belief advocate for Alterac to join the Alliance. Pro-Horde - Probably the weakest movement in Alterac today, the Pro-Horde belief is held by a select few in Alterac. These individuals believe the Alliance abandoned Alterac and the Horde have only been kind, sparing Alterac from destruction and eliminating criminals. There are a few who do advocate for Alterac to join the ranks of the Horde. Culture and Religion Culture The Alteraci Culture bears some uniqueness compared to other Human kingdoms, as all do. Although not nearly on the scale as Gilneas. Alteraci architecture is fairly similar, although some buildings, particularly in Alterac City, use orange tiles for roofs. Alterac has its own unique history, which includes both glorious and terrible moments for the land. In Alterac City, the prestigious Alteraci Institution of Knowledge resides, which has nurtured many great scholars and minds throughout the ages. The Alteraci are often known to be a bit of a hard, but crafty people for the decision to occupy the snowy mountains of Alterac. Alterac, the trade epicenter it is, has seen a great mix of cultures within its borders. Alteraci culture bears some influence from Dwarven culture, primarily in its enthusiasm for holidays such as Brewfest. Alterac boasts famous cuisine such as Alterac Swiss Cheese and Alterac Mulled Brandy have made their way throughout the Eastern Kingdoms. Religion The rise of the Commonwealth of Alterac is in part due to the large number of holy orders within Alterac. The primary religion of Alterac is the worship of the Holy Light. Yet, in rural areas there are small populations of Old Ways worshippers as well. However, the Holy Light triumphs. The two largest Holy organizations within the Commonwealth are the [[|The Citrine Eagle|Alterac Silver Hand]] and Diocese of Alterac. Led by Zaria Blackmoore and Bishop Ahnca Elric, respectively. Geography The Commonwealth of Alterac comprises much of the land that was once the Kingdom of Alterac, thus the geography, climate, biodiversity, and resources are quite similar. Weather Alterac experiences drastic weather conditions throughout the year. For a majority of the year, Alterac experiences a harsh, freezing, stormy winter. Most of the Alterac Mountains are covered with snow from what is the beginning of Autumn to the end of Spring in other locations. Even after this time, the peaks of some of the highest in altitude mountains maintain a coat of snow year around. Blizzards are a commonplace during Alterac winters, often making travel impossible for weeks at a time. Outside of the Alterac Mountains, many domains still experience snowfall, but at rates normal compared to the rest of the Eastern Kingdoms. When Alterac is not layered in snowfall, during a few short months in the summer, the heartland of the Commonwealth, or the Alterac Mountains experience wonderful summers. The weather is often warm and sunny, and the landscape is quite beautiful with verdant green grass covering the ground. Taking trips onto the ridges of Alterac mountain valleys during the summer, promise a stunning view, making such picnics and vacations popular. Landmasses Mountains Alterac is filled with mountains and mountain ranges. The Alterac Mountains are by far one of the greatest assets of the nation, providing an excellent natural barrier and host to ores aplenty. The largest mountain ranges can be found going across the northern and southern edges of the Alterac Mountains. Valleys Due to the large and significant amount of mountain ranges and individual mountains, valleys are sure to form. There are plenty of valleys throughout the Alterac Mountains, many are held by a variety of factions. Some are in fact battlegrounds between the Dwarven Stormpike Clan and the Orcish Frostwolf Clan. Others are pure wilderness, whereas others are the domains of nobility. Foothills On the outer rims of the Alterac Mountains, foothills can be found leading to the Mountains. These are often populated by trees or are simply plains. Notable foothills include the Uplands and the Fingers. Temperate Deciduous Forest On the outer reaches of the Commonwealth, beyond the Alterac Mountains, some of the domains include lush forests. These can be categorized as apart of the Hillsbrad Foothills or even land formerly occupied by Lordaeron, since abandoned. River The Commonwealth claims control over northern sections of the Thondroril River, which stretches from northern Lordaeron all the way down to the Baradin Sea. The Commonwealth considers itself to control the small section that borders the Western Plaguelands the Hillsbrad Foothills. The primary purpose of the Thondroril River is an economic one, using the river as a lane for commerce and travel. Lake The Commonwealth's northernmost regions are along the rim of the immense Lordamere Lake. These settlements have been known to access the fishing resources available and even commute trade across the lake. Biodiversity Alterac is home to a wide range of species, thriving most in the short but lovely summers. However, many of these creatures are usually protected, migrate or die off come winter. Specimen that can commonly be found throughout the Hillsbrad Foothills can be found in Alterac, however notable specimen include; * Brew Pup * Rams * Wintersbite * Grapes * Flushbloom Ores Due to the many mountains and other rock formations within Alterac, a wide range of minerals and ores are found. Below is a list of the more common ores in Alterac. * Alterac Granite is the most notable resource within the Alterac Mountains, as it help fund to build the Capital City of Lordaeron, the City of Stromgarde, and the entirety of the Kingdom of Alterac. * Silver * Copper * Tin * Iron * Gold * Mithril * Truesilver * Lead * Coal Military The Commonwealth lacks a single united army, rather the defense of the Alterac Mountains is left to individual nobility. However in times of crisis, when the defense of Alterac is imperative, the Assembly often pressures nobility to provide ample support to defend their homeland. Due to the lack of a national military, the Commonwealth rarely directly involves itself in large conflicts, especially when lending troops. Although Alterac may be incapable of conquest, it is quite capable of defending its mountain borders. The smaller numbers and knowledge of their terrain have resulted in the Commonwealth making the mountain passes fortified and difficult to pass with a large army. Economics When Commonwealth might be weak in military strength, it more than compensates for its shrewd diplomacy and trade. the Commonwealth has engaged in commerce with many, trading the precious Alterac granite on the behalf of the peerage. Alterac uses its location to its advantage, not only accessing the rich mineral deposits but manipulating the trade routes passing through Alterac and the Thondroril River as trade routes. Few goods are manufactured within Alterac, mostly some essential goods and metals, the rest, particularly luxuries are imported. Metals and raw ore are the prime export of the Commonwealth, resulting in the wealth of any nobility who allow the Assembly to trade with their resources. Although this may have resulted in the wealth of the nobility, the common people are barely getting by. Alterac is still recovering from its destruction and the Syndicate are quite active. This makes smaller merchants lives very difficult. Almost all the wealth of the nation is invested within the nobility, and not all are generous enough to see to the welfare of the people that occupy their domain. Holdings and Landmarks ((WIP)) Throughout Alterac there are various locations presently in in the firm control of the Commonwealth. Peerage Domains Below are lands presently in control of various peerage within the Assembly of Alterac. Duchy of Karlsburg - Southwestern Alterac Mountains - Duke Albert Karlsburg V (NPC) Duchy of Eadfast - Southern shore of Lordamere Lake - Duchess Gwyneth Arnwake (NPC) County of Blackmoore - Along the Thondroril River - Highlord Zaria Blackmoore (Zaria) County of Storm's Fringe - Northern Alterac Mountains - Count Arthur Matlack (NPC) County of Baldpeak - Central Alterac Mountains - Count Garret Baldpeak (NPC) County of Thawpine - East of Alterac Mountains - Count Bartholomew Duncan (NPC) Baronies of the Fingers - Four Fingers of Alterac, south of Alterac Mountains - Led by numerous individuals (NPCs) Barony of Kent - Northeastern Alterac Mountains - Baron Marcus DeBray (Bane) Barony of Gallow's Corner - Southern Alterac Mountains - Baron Quincy Norbridge (NPC) Barony of Bärenland - Uplands - Commander in Chief Rhalitra Haddinkov (Rhalit) Fiefdom of Kasia - Northern Stranglethorn - Lord-Captain Halyhk Stanbridge (Halyhk) Other Locations Alterac City - Clerk of the Assembly Strahnbrad - The Citrine Eagle County of Thonbridge - TBD Landmarks Gate of the Eastern Pass - East of Strahnbrad - Ruins Gate of the Southern Pass - South of Gallow's Corner - In reconstruction Thonbridge Crossing - Bridge over the Thondroril River - Recently renovated Chapel of Alterac - Alterac City - Ruins Alterac Keep - Alterac City - Recently renovated Dandred's Fold - Uplands - Repurposed Current Status The Commonwealth is both developing and recovering at the same time. Ever since the fall of the Kingdom of Alterac, the Alterac Mountains have remained rampant with Syndicate. Recent attacks by the Horde and Forsaken such as the Great Avalanche and the Destruction of the Fingers have resulted in important locations being destroyed or harm. The Commonwealth is far from stability, but it has done some good regarding the people. Category:Kingdom of Alterac Category:Alterac Peerage Category:Alteraci History Category:Realms of Alterac Category:Commonwealth of Alterac Category:Alterac Organizations